


when the morning comes

by redred1100



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sweet vampire love, just something cute for the lads, poor amelias glasses, this ones for you jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redred1100/pseuds/redred1100
Summary: the gentle morning after
Relationships: Amelia Moore/Adrian Beckett/Benjamin "Benny" Abbott





	when the morning comes

**Author's Note:**

> some oc stuff for my bfs birthday. love you babe <33

The room is painted dimly with sunlight when Amelia wakes up. Broken lines of warmth cover her and her partners, and she stretches out against them. 

She hears her joints pop as she yawns. On her chest, Benny lets out a small noise and snuggles closer to her underneath their blanket. Behind him, Adrian shifts too, like dominoes.

Amelia kisses the top of his head, quietly breathing him in for a moment.

Adrian's sprawled out on the other side of him, curled against him with one arm around his waist and the other underneath his head. Amelia smiles at them. Her boys. She brings her hand up to Benny's where it rests on her bare stomach. She can feel his pulse, a soft hammering underneath her fingers. He sighs against her neck, a small huff of air, and she laughs. 

Her vision is drawn down his face to his shoulders, where she spots a couple splotchy, purple marks. She thinks she knows the culprit, no doubt pleased as can be. When she looks over to him, she isn't shocked that she sees Adrian's eyes already on her.

"Hi," she says, smiling.

"Hey," he says back, voice thick with sleep and his eyes moving from her to the bruises on Benny's neck. She watches as his tongue darts to wet his lips.

Amelia reaches out for her glasses on the nightstand, only to find empty air. 

"I think they're on the floor," Adrian whispers, glancing towards the boy between them.

She sighs, "I really do hate him sometimes." 

"Aw, he means well," Adrian replies, and he leans over Benny to drag his knuckles up her arm. 

"Whatever, if they break down there I'm making him get me new ones. It's overdue, anyway. God, does that mean the lube is on the floor too?" She shifts closer to him, further trapping Benny between them.

"I can hear you two, you know," a groggy Benny says, eyes closed and still half asleep.

Amelia lets out a laugh, "Good! Quit leaving my shit on the floor."

"Sorry darling," Adrian ignores her, not sounding sorry in the slightest. He kisses Benny's shoulder in apology, and then his neck. When he tries to kiss him on the mouth, he's interrupted.

"No," Benny says, trying to be stern, turning his face to Amelia's chest, "No kisses for assholes."

She can feel him smiling where he lays against her. She has the urge to correct him, but resists. 

"Aw, babe," Adrian says, false dismay in his voice. He throws up his eyebrows and smirks at Amelia. "Please?"

"Hmph," Benny says, muffled from where he rests in Amelia's arms. "Okay. One."

Adrian smiles, and swoops in the second Benny tilts his head to him. He laughs and brings Adrian closer to him. 

Amelia watches them quietly for a moment, thinking to intervene, when Adrian lets out an "ow!"

"You fucker!" Adrian laughs and jerks his head back. "That's my job!"

"I said one! And call it payback," Benny giggles, eyes flickering down to Adrian's shoulders.

"Oh, I'll show you payback," Adrian says, yanking him from Amelia, flipping him completely onto his back.

"No!" Benny yells again, as Adrian climbs on top of him and plants kisses all over his face and neck. "Meels, help!"

Amelia sits up on her elbows and squints at them.

"I thought I was an asshole?" she tilts her head to the side, a smile at her lips.

"No! I take it back!" he giggles, gasping for air as Adrian moves to his shoulders. 

Adrian pauses, still perched in Benny's lap, teeth flashing. "What do you think Meels?"

She ponders for a moment. 

"Well," she says. "My glasses are still on the floor, so I, personally, can do nothing to stop him."

Adrian grins wickedly at Benny beneath him and says, "Well, you heard her. Nothing she can do," and pounces.

"No!" Benny exclaims, and she watches Adrian bring his hands up to grip Benny's sides. "That's not how that works! Traitor!" 

"It's totally how that works," Amelia says, watching Adrian move to his chest, lightly biting at another mark there, before running his tongue over it.

Benny lets out a breathy huff, "I hate you guys."

Amelia sits up, and smoothes a hand over his hair, "You love us."

Benny jerks his hips after one particular bite Adrian lays above his nipple.

"Adrian!" Amelia scolds, smiling, her hand sliding into Benny's hair, "Careful."

"Oh, he likes it," Adrian replies, licking over where he just bit, inching even further downward.

"I think you're right," Amelia says, hand gripping a bit tighter. "Do it again."

Benny groans as Adrian bites at him, "Y'all are going to be the death of me."

Amelia leans down to give him a tender kiss on the mouth, and says, "Oh, definitely."

.

Benny swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stretches, "You guys suck." 

Adrian crawls up the bed to Amelia and collapses on top of her and takes Benny's earlier place.

"Yep, and you love us," Amelia replies, moving to give Adrian a kiss.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth," Benny says, "Be right back."

"Love you babe," Adrian says absently, into Amelia's lips. 

Benny takes a step, and—

_Crunch! ___

__"Fuck."_ _


End file.
